Maid of Amsterdam: Sea Shanties for Breakfast
by xoxo.magpie
Summary: Hermione walks in on a private moment between her husband, Oliver, and her daughter. ONESHOT.


Stretching slowly, the brunette on the bed frowned as she found the expanse of the bed empty. Propping herself up on her elbows and looking around the master bedroom, she sighed. He was nowhere.

Sitting up fully, she yawned again and glanced at the clock on the bedside table, grinning softly. Ten am. Beautiful for a sunday, frankly. Standing, she glanced in the mirror and shook the curly, frizzy mass of brown out of her face.

Hermione Granger never imagined this would be her life, waking up in a large bed in a gorgeous, sunny London flat. Never imagined that, somewhere in this giant apartment was her lover, her husband, her everything.

Pulling the button up shirt of his she had fallen asleep in a little tighter around her body she slid on a pair of underwear and then headed into the house, bare feet moving over the hardwood floors as she glanced around the hallways, trying to find him.

When she saw him a smile graced her lips and she leaned against the doorframe, watching.

Hermione would not have thought that she would fall in love with him. He was muscular and handsome with short sandy hair, a Quidditch player who had stolen her heart. The Scot wasn't what she had expected at all, though. He was an amazing lover, a wonderful man, he made her happy and he knew just what he was doing with the child in his arms.

Oliver Wood had never expected he would be a father, or at least he had never really contemplated the possibility of it. Yet, here, holding his daughter in his arms, he knew it was what he meant to do.

"In Amsterdam there lived a maid, mark you well what I say!

In Amsterdam there lives a maid, and this fair maid my trust betrayed.

I'll go no more a rovin, with you fair maid.

A rovin, a rovin, since rovin's been my ru-i-in, I'll go no more a rovin with you fair maid."

Hermione bit her lip softly, unsure as if she should be watching this display. She was looking into the kitchen but it felt as though she were looking into a part of Oliver's life that she didn't know so well. She didn't know he sang, and the song he was singing was unknown to her.

"Her eyes are like two stars so bright, mark you well what I say.

Her eyes are like two stars so bright, her face is fair her step is light.

I'll go no more a rovin, with you fair maid.

A rovin, a rovin, since rovin's been my ru-i-in, I'll go no more a rovin with you fair maid."

Lifting a finger to tap inquisitively against her lip, she tried to place the song. Repetitive chorus, repetitive rhyming verse. It almost sounded like a sea shanty.

"Then take warning boys from me, mark well what I do say!

So take a warning, boys, from me, with other men's wifes don't make too free.

I'll go no more a rovin, with you fair maid.

A rovin, a rovin, since rovin's been my ru-i-in, I'll go no more a rovin with you fair maid."

Stifling a clap, Hermione instead kept her perch on the doorframe, waiting to see what would happen next. Oliver lifted the daughter in his arms and smiled at her, kissing her forehead softly. "My gorgeous Maeve..."

Hermione finally felt like the moment was right and stepped out into the kitchen, moving to kiss Oliver's lips softly and then leaning over to kiss the baby on the forehead, smiling softly. "I wanted to let you sleep in a little longer, love." Oliver murmured, kissing her back and then looking down to Maeve.

"I didn't know you could sing."

The blush that covered his cheeks, temples, forehead and neck gave away that he hadn't been aware she was listening. Lifting a hand to scratch the back of his neck, he scrunched his face and she laughed.

"It was a gorgeous song, though." She added, to ease his apprehension. "And you have a beautiful voice."

"It's a sea shanty." Hermione checked off her intellectual win as he spoke. "My father was the son of a sailor, you see, and he sang it to me, along with many less appropriate then that, to help me sleep when I was a wee thing like Maeve. It's called Maid of Amsterdam."

Hermione nodded slowly and then laughed as the baby awoke, reaching for her mother who took her gratefully. "Well, I think you should do it much, much more often."


End file.
